Kanto adventures
by Bananash
Summary: Scott a young man starting his pokemon journy shallmeet new friends, enamies and anything in between. There might be some danger along the way.
1. Chapter 1

1 Finally

It is a warm summer day. Today is my birthday so I just turned fourteen. Today I'm supposed to get my first Pokémon. I was supposed to get my first Pokémon when I was ten, but Professor Oak was working on remodeling the lab and it got set back for a year but no one could get any Pokémon from there. A lot of my friends moved because of this but one of them stayed. Her name is Chloe. She promised me that as soon as the lab opened up again we would start our journey.

I just finished my party (to be honest it was just me and Chloe hanging out by Route 1). Chloe was wearing a blue T-shirt with a Bulbasaur on it (she loves Bulbasaur so much she is going to pick it for her first Pokémon). She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of red converse. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, a blue watch, and a pair of blue converse.

My phone vibrated. I pulled out my flip phone and checked the text I got. It said that the Professor was ready for us. I showed Chloe and we both ran to the end of Pallet Town to the Lab. It was two stories high, painted white, and had a bright blue roof. We walked through the doors prepared for the best.

The Professor looked at us and smiled. "Welcome you two. I have the Pokémon ready for you." He had three pokeball's in his hands. We walked up to him with big smiles on our faces. He sent out the Pokémon in front of us. He pointed at them. Which ones do you two want?

Chloe instantly reached down and pet the Bulbasaur. "I want this one." Oak nodded in approval. "That is a good choice. Perfect choice for a new trainer. And as for you Scott (that's my name by the way) which Pokémon do you want."

I looked down at the remaining Pokémon they were a Squirtle and a Charmander. I had been thinking about it since yesterday and I smiled. I reached down and picked up the Squirtle. "I want this one." Oak smiled at me approvingly. "Nice choice Squirtle is easier to train than Charmander but harder to train than Bulbasaur."

He handed us the pokeball's for them and then turned around to get something. He grabbed two red machines and ten pokeball's. He turned back towards us and handed each of us five pokeball's and one red machine. I returned my Squirtle and put all of my pokeball's in my pocket. Oak pointed at the machines in our hands. "Those machines I gave you I and all the other Professors of the Pokémon world call them Pokedex. I need you two to go out into the world and scan and/or catch every Pokémon in the world. Can you do that for me?"

Chloe pointed her pokeball at her Bulbasaur with a bright red light it was sucked into the pokeball. She put her pokeball's and here Pokedex in her pockets. "Sure we can do that for you. Can't we Scott." "Yeah we can do that." Oak grabbed another Pokedex from his pocket and opened it.

He pointed it at the Charmander. "This is how you scan a Pokémon, and by the way if you catch a Pokémon you will instantly get its information." He pressed a button on it and it scanned the Charmander. The Pokedex's screen said it was a fire type. "You can also scan them while there in their pokeball's. So try it out."

I pulled out Squirtle's pokeball and opened my Pokedex. I scanned it and the screen lit up. It said that Squirtle was a water type. I stuck my pokeball and my Pokedex in my pockets. "That is kind of cool. Thanks."

Oak stuck the Pokedex back in his pocket and returned Charmander to her pokeball. "Ok I think that I've taught you everything you need to know now you can go on your journey."

Oak waved goodbye at us as we left the lab. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Squirtle's pokeball. I tossed it into the air and it opened shooting out a beam of light. That turned into Squirtle on the ground. I picked him up pet his head. "Hey buddy my name is Scott. We're going to be good friends from now on." I then set him on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

2 First Steps

We all walked to the beginning of Route 1. Chloe pointed at the flock Pidgey flying above us. "I want one of those they look so pretty." "Yeah they look cool. Ok let's start heading to Viridian City." We started walking when I noticed movement in the bushes.

A small purple rat walked out. It was nibbling on an apple. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it. The machine lit up.

"Rattata the Mouse Pokémon. Rattata is cautious to the extreme. Even while asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around."

"Are you ready buddy? This will be our first battle. Squirtle use tackle." Squirtle charged at the Rattata. The small creature saw what was happening and jumped out of the way. It ran at Squirtle and bit him on the arm.

He writhed in pain as the creatures teeth sank into his arm. "No, Squirtle us headbutt." Squirtle slammed his head onto the Rattata's back forcing it to release its grip on Squirtle. "Squirtle us tackle again." He ran at the creature again but this time it hit. It flew through the air hitting its head on a tree.

Chloe had moved out of the way while I was battling so she wouldn't get hurt. I saw her waving her arms at me. "Catch it, it's so cute catch it." I pulled an empty pokeball out of my pocket. I pressed the button on the front of it and it grew from its small form to the normal size. I through it at the Rattata.

As soon as the pokeball hit it, the red and white device opened. The Rattata turned into a red beam that was sucked into the pokeball. It closed on the Pokémon. The pokeball shook.

Once,

Twice,

Three times.

Pop!

Than it stopped shacking. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Cool I just caught a Rattata." I looked at Squirtle and held out the pokeball for him. "Look buddy we just got a new friend, I hope you two get along." I tossed Rattata's pokeball into the air and he came out. He came out in a flash of light. He looked up at me and I thought I could see him attempt to smile.

I reached down and pet him. "Aw, you're so cute I hope you and me will be great friends." I returned Rattata to its pokeball. And I stuck it in my pocket. Chloe walked over to where I was. "Congratulations Scott on catching your first Pokémon. I hope my first Pokémon that I catch will be as cute as yours."

We started walking further through the tall grass of Route 1 when a man in a Pokemart outfit was standing in the middle of the road. He looked at us and smiled. "Would you two like some free samples of potion?" We both shook our heads. "Shore that would be cool." He handed each of us a blue spray bottle.

"Why don't you let Bulbasaur out to walk with us." I asked Chloe. "That is a great idea." She agreed releasing Bulbasaur. "Your going to be walking with us." She said to the small bulb pokemon. Bulbasaur smiled as it breathed in the fresh air.

Flocks of Pidgey were flying above our heads as the midday sun beat down on us. We talked about what Pokémon we would want to catch next on our journey. Chloe and I looked around in wonder at the amusingness of the wilderness. We were so distracted that we ran into a tree.

We stood up unscathed. Squirtle jumped around happily until he looked up and almost wet his shell.

A loud buzzing sound came from the tree. We backed up as a swarm of bees flew from the tree. I scanned it.

" Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon, Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest-this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm

They looked really mad. I could just hardly see Viridian City in the distance. We ran for our lives towards the city as the Pokémon chased after us.

It felt like forever before we made it to town. As we got closer and closer to the Pokémon Center more and more people ran for cover. The doors closed just before we could get in. We turned to face curtain doom when we heard someone. "Go Charmander, use ember on those Beedrill."

 **"I know most people don't get Rattata but I wanted to shake it up. What pokemon shall be caught next. Will new friends join this small group. You will have to find out next time."**

 **Scott: Squirtle Lv.6 Tackle, Withdraw**

 **Rattata Lv.3 Bite**

 **Chloe: Bulbasaur Lv.5 Tackle, Growl**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Friends New Journey**

A little boy who looked about 10 ran in front of us with a Charmander by his side. It spewed a barrage of smoldering embers from its mouth at the Beedrill. They all flew around in anger. The bug Pokémon charged at the small lizard Pokémon with purple ooze dripping from there three stingers. "Charmander dodge and use ember!" The boy yelled.

His Charmander back flipped to dodge but was struck by half of the needles. The small fire type fell to the ground as purple bubbles flouted around it. The biggest of the Breedrill charged forward and struck Charmander with another Poison Sting. It fell down unable to move.

"Return" The kid yelled getting angry. "Go Mankey." He screamed throwing out another Pokeball.

While he did all this work for us Chloe, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and I just sat back and watched the show.

From his second Pokeball came a cream colored Monkey that looked almost as mad as the kid.

"Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Although Mankey is usually calm; it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible."

"Mankey use Rock Throw" The enraged little kid yelled pointing at the swarm of bees. The Pig Monkey Pokémon dug its bulky brown hands into the ground pulling out giant stones. It did windmills scooping up and chucking rocks at the swarm. Each and every one of the Beedrill dropped to the ground.

All of a sudden Pokeballs flew from everywhere catching all the Beedrill. People of all ages charged forward taking the Pokeballs and running away. "Ok" The boy said returning his Mankey. "You two are safe now, no need to thank me." He said with a proud grin on his face. "Thank you." Chloe and I said shaking the boys' hand. "So did you just start your journey?" I asked "I started today" he said "but I don't have anyone to travel with." His smile faded a little.

Chloe looked at me and made puppy dog eyes. I sighed. You can come with us I guess. His smile grew again. "Thank you, my name is Cody, I know I don't look it but I am actually 13."Chloe gasped and I just cocked my head to the right a little. "Are you serious." I said trying to suppress a laugh. "Yes I am being serious, I have a growth deficiency, and you two still haven't told me your names."

"I'm Scott, and this is Chloe." We walked into the Pokémon center and healed our Pokémon. "Come on guys we still have a good two hours before the sun goes down, and I want to make good progress through Viridian Forest." Cody yelled as he ran a block ahead of us. "Does he ever run out of energy?" Chloe complained as we tried catching up to the 13 year old. "Don't ask me," I replied " you were the one who wanted to bring him with us in the first place.

 **"So our young travelers have a new friend in Cody. Do you think any rivels should show up anytime soon. And if so i need some OC's for them. I would also like to say sorry for not posting as soon as i shood but i am really lazy and forgetfull. Also who should catch a pokemon next and what should it be i need your help with this stuff.**

 **Scott: Squrtle; Tackle, Withdrawl**

 **Rattata; Bite**

 **Chloe: Bulbasaur; Tackle, Growl**

 **Cody: Charmander; Scratch, Ember, Growl**

 **Mankey; Rock Throw, Growl**

 **Until next time, which might be soon, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Bug types and campouts**

"Wait for us" I yelled as Chloe and I tried catching up with the hyperactive 13 year old; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle running just behind us. "So where are we going?" I asked him as we caught up to Cody. He then pulled a map out of his pocket and moved his finger across it. "If we plan to do the Gym challenge then we should go to Pewter City. I plan on changing them myself." I smiled "Me too, so I guess eventually we will fight in the indigo league."

"What about you Chloe, do you plan to enter the indigo league?" "No" she responded "I think I just want to travel and meet new people and Pokémon." "Yeah" I said "When we were little we both agreed to travel together when we got our first Pokémon." As we kept walking a horrible smell started to arise from the trees. "What is that horrible smell?" Chloe asked covering her nose. As she said that a small green caterpillar landed on her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed in a blind attempt to swat the small creature off her face. "Let's see what this is" I said pulling out my pokedex.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna, it molts several times while growing."

Chloe finally got Caterpie off her face and got a good look at it. "You know you are kind of cute." She said smiling at it. "How would you like to come travel with us?" Bulbasaur was right under Chloe looking up at the small bug type, smiling at the chance to get a new friend. Caterpie nodded its little head, and then it jumped down to the ground. It ran back a little bit and glared at her and Bulbasaur.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked. "I think it wants to have a battle with you." Cody said pointedly. "Bulbasaur, you ready for your first Pokémon battle?" "Bulba-saur" it responded with glee preparing itself. "Bulbasaur use tackle on Caterpie." Bulbasaur slammed into the unsuspecting little bug type. Caterpie shot out a steam of silk at Bulbasaur slowing it down.

Bulbasaur Growled as it shot glowing green seed from the top of the bulb on its back."What is that?" Chloe asked looking at her pokedex. "Oh cool Bulbasaur you learned leach seed. Keep using it." Bulbasaur continued to launch seed at the helpless little bug. Each seed released vines that wrapped up Caterpie. Static danced across the vines injuring the bug type.

"Ok," Chloe said grabbing a pokeball. "Go pokeball." She yelled tossing the small orb at Caterpie.

Once,

Twice'

Three times.

Pop!

Chloe ran over and cradled the pokeball in her arms. "This is amazing!" She screamed hopping around. Bulbasaur joined her in the antics. "Wow" I said smiling. "Looks like Bulbasaur is starting to gain some of your personality." "Why thank you." She said giving me and Cody a huge smile. "So how big is this Viridian Forest?" I asked turning to Cody.

"It should take about a day's time to get through without any difficulties." He responded looking at his map. "But first I think we should set up camp and leave first thing in the morning." He said. "Yeah, we like that idea." Chloe and I agreed.

10 Minutes later.

"So" I said Sighing. "None of us thought to bring sleeping bags or tents." The good thing was that Charmander was there and its tail worked as a good source of heat. Squirtle was in his shell fast asleep on my stomach Rattata on my face. Bulbasaur was at Chloe's feet and Caterpie was in her arms. Charmander slept in the middle of the off shape circle we made so it could warm us. Mankey just slept on a tree branch. "Goodnight" we all said to each other and our Pokémon.

 **Please give me some ideas for what you would like to happen in this story. I didn't get any new Pokemon ideas so I came of with one for Chloe to catch. Well what do you think will happen in Veridian Forest and beyond. I already have a name for that chapter "Viridian Forest Fiasco". I hope you are liking my story and i will try to get more out a little faster. I also changed Mankey's move list instead of Growl he has Lear.**

 **Scott: Squirtle; Tackle, Withdrawl**

 **Ratatta; Bite**

 **Chloe: Bulbasaur; Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

 **Caterpie; Tackle, String Shot**

 **Cody: Charmander; Scratch, Ember, Growl**

 **Mankey; Rock Throw, Leer**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
